User talk:Gnostic
For old discussions, see Archive 1, 2 Hello Hello, I am Zikimura. I'm (probably) a new user. I say prpbably, because while I really wish to join the wiki, I might cause problems. You see, I've only ever been an active contributor in 2 wiki. Fairy Tail Wiki and Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki to which I'm a veteran user, you can check if you want. That is to say, I'm not a noob of any kind. In fact, I consider myself to be a proper editor that does not cause any problems. At least, not intentionally and even then, it has only happened twice so far which sort of makes me feel bad even now, but I digress. As I said, while I'm not a noob in editing in general, I am a noob when it comes to uploading images with licencing policies -.- I have only ever done it 3, maybe 4 times. So I have a few questions I hope you can answer for me. 1. I read in the image policy that original source is required, however if the image has stayed for too long on the user's computer it could be classified as an exception. I have some such images that I want to use for my articles here. Though most of them are from Tumblr. What do I do, since I'm sure most of those deffinitely don't belong to the blogger? What should I put in the source part of the information template? 2. While my English seems great, I'm not english born so there are some things I'm confused about. For example, in the Image Licensing part of the policy the word "attribution" confuses me. What do you mean by that? 3. Can I use concept art images? I don't have the games on my computer (yet), though I have played all three of them. And even if I did, If I want to be creative I'm not sure how well I'll do with screenshots. 4. Is it okay if I decide to use Fair Use policy for all of my images? As if the artist decides I need to remove the image I will of course do so. Thank you for taking the time to read this message and answer me. I hope I can join the Mass Effect Fanon Wiki, I really have some great Ideas. Sorry about my current sign-in, but I have a signature that isn't uploaded here yet. User talk: Zikimura How about a concept art picture that isn't of the Mass Effect art books, but of other games, movies etc User talk: Zikimura Idea for a novel. Dear Gnostic, I've been having an idea for a Diomedian Chronicles novel centering around some of your creations. More specifically Zana Squad and the smoker hybrids. With your permission I would like to begin writing a horror novel with them post-haste. - Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 18:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) May I ask a favor? So I see that you are talented in digital art, and from what it appears, you even create said artwork for some users. Would you mind doing so for me? If you could, I would appreciate it if this person you create was dressed in full reckoner knight armor, without the skull Proudhon(Instead just identical to the other shoulder) and instead of a helmet, he was wearing a Kuwashii Visor. I hope this isn't too much to ask, and for facial features I would like him to look like this guy(Shane Carwin) but with a stronger jaw, angled chin, a short blonde mohawk and dark blue eyes. Thank you so much! --MortisGladiator (talk) 06:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well that is okay. What power do you have over what the armor looks like? And instead of blue eyes, make it green, please. Oh and black hair. What other things do you have that can be added(Such as face tattoos, piercings, scars)? I'm sorry if I am being a nuisance. --MortisGladiator (talk) 00:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Both pictures below for reference on the scar and tattoo(No piercings), if that is possible. And if so, Miles Quaritch from Avatar had three scars reaching into his hair line, which I would also like, but on the opposite side. Once again I am sorry for any annoyance. --MortisGladiator (talk) 05:44, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Mr. Gnostic.--MortisGladiator (talk) 03:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Just a heads up. Well, I completed another two pages on 'Phantoms' today (name is subject to change), finally hit that all-important 10 page mark, but, more importantly, I established the team: Commander Julia Cerold, Lieutenant Justine Marsters, Corporal Annabel Lee and Siani T'Nair. Archaon will be in for a treat -- when he's not fighting for his life that is. Come tomorrow, I'll probably rewrite the whole thing anyway, but hey, it's a start. ^.^ - Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 23:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :To know why I chose these four you'll need to know part of the story first. It takes place on a Volus Colony world where Nairidacorp goes to investigate the rumors of a hidden facility in the mountains where there were reaper experiments (similar to Sanctuary). This is most likely a covert operation, so I chose members that would fit the covert ops role; namely Julia Cerold and Justine Marsters. Siani T'Nair fills the same role Archaon does; Field Scientist. The last member was either going to be Patricia or Annabel, believe it or not, my chose was made by flipping a coin. :Judging from the fact that Sharon is a Captain, she'll probably stay on the ship and coordinate with Gwen as the ground team finds out more about the situation, kinda like Captain Anderson in Mass Effect 1. Bethany is the helmswoman, so I don't see her being on the ground. Katie is Sharon's assistant, so I'm judging she like a Yeoman and doesn't have much military experience. And Nadia Bauer doesn't fit the covert ops role seeing she's over 6'5. '' :If you have other suggestions or feel other members would synergise better with eachother please tell me. The more information I have the better. - Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 12:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::So Volus do not own normal-class planet colonies? Hmm, after closer inspection, a Quarian colony would make more sense. Do Quarians own colonies after the reaper incursion. Or maybe I could set it on the homeworld. And Nairidacorp was contracted to investigate the whereabouts of missing Quarians? - Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 00:47, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::no no. ^.^ Just been thinking about the proper settings. My choice falls upon the time after the Reaper invasion in which a krogan scientist called Warlord (from the Fan Fiction site) has a hidden facility on Rannoch where he tried to recreate the Smokers, but his experiment backfired, in other words he couldn't control them. Zana squad was contracted to find the missing Quarians and possibly rescue them from their captors, instead they find his lab. Gwen's squad comes into play cause capturing this krogan criminal is an alliance mission. Gwen sends down Scott and Archaon cause she has to contend with the problems that happend before and during Simulation. :::I don't want to spoil to much, but it's getting pretty intense. Someone dies, someone gets bitten, ect... Also more info about the Smokers as well like what compound the smoke is based of (I was thinking of Ammonium Chloride.), that the smoke is not used defensively, but as a predatory device. Since it's a predatory device I was thinking of maybe making them blind, since they won't be able to see in the smoke anyway. Also the smoke interferes with electronics: flashlights go off, omni-tools don't work, cloaking doesn't work, radio's are jammed. -- Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 21:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Revision. For the setting, I have been thinking about Sanctuary on Horizon? During the Reaper invasion Reapers descended on Horizon and destroyed Sanctuary, however parts of the underground complex survived, along with a section of Quarian/Volus hybrid experiments (the smokers). However, after the reaper invasion, Horizon got repopulated, but people started disappearing. They contracted Zana Squad for a search and rescue operation, they find the lab, find out it's a Cerberus facility and contact the alliance. The alliance sends The Aegina cause Gwen and Archaon have a history with Cerberus. Phewww, how's that? I've got another Sanctuary idea, but it's less plausable... -- Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 18:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm still at the 10 page mark, don't want to continue unless I have a proper setting. I figured out 2 new plausable events. well actually 2 merged ideas of mine and 1 that was derived from one of your ideas. They're complex to explain, but I'll do my best. :The first one is actually my experiment idea and sanctuary idea rolled into one. Still on Horizon and still Post-reaper.The main culprit here would be another of your characters, namely Skinner. He finds sanctuary's remains and, with his plans to cause galactic crisis, tries to recreate the reapers starting with Quarian and Volus bodies found in the morgue. Although his plans were successful, he was unable to control the creatures (since there are no more reapers, they run amock) which led him to abandon this line of research. However the Smokers that were created now terrorize the recolonisation efforts of Horizon. People are vanishing, reported missing, Nairidacorp. is contracted for a Search and Rescue operation, they find the lab, find footage of Skinner, contact the alliance cause capturing Skinner is an alliance matter, Gwen answers the call. :The second one is actually your idea of using a Quarian ship, but a bit more complex, a chain of events happen which... is going to take me a whole other novel just to explain, but here are some cliffnotes; Mid-reaper invasion era, a Quarian, on his/her pilgrimage finds a shard, believing it to be of rather high importance, he brings it back to the flotilla. The shard is then sent to a science vessel for examination. One of the Quarian scientists there becomes obsessed with the shard, figuring out its meaning. Little does he know that it is a shard of Object Rho, which indoctrinates him. Using the ships margue, he "accidently" creates the Smokers. Nairidacorp is contracted for a Search and Rescue operation. ::However, this doesn't explain why the alliance would get envolved (mid-reaper era means they haven't encountered Seta'Rann yet). Also doesn't explain how the smokers get the volus "backsack". - Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 17:03, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well since I had to change the setting and story, I've lost most of my 10 pages (cause it still used the old story). Most of the ideas and dialogues are still viable, but will have to be rewritten or rethought to accomedate the new setting. Don't worry, I'm still working on it, but for the moment school is taking a lot of my time (Tests, tasks, student council, ect...). In about 2 weeks it'll be spring break and I'll be able to devote more time into the novel. :D :I'm not saying it will be done be the end of spring break, cause making a 30+ page novel kinda takes a while and I'm kind of a perfectionist. The novel needs to satisfy to, what I call, the "Cookie"-standards. :P - Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 16:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Just about finished. I'm just about finished with the smokers novel. There is a major plots twist in the end opening the scene for my next novel centering Marachuk. This next one will commemorate my 1 year anniversary writing Mass Effect fan fiction and, just like multiverse (which was my first), this one will be big and very, very different. Going to reread Phantoms a few more times, rewrite where necessary, still need to find a cover for the page though and still thinking about the title too. For now it's Phantom, but if you have another name in mind, I would like your input. It centers your characters, so I feel you should have a say in this. If all goes well, you should be seeing a page somewhere next week(?) -- Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 12:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Vandals (Again) A rather explicit image was uploaded earlier by a user named Newww4518. You should be able to find it in the recent uploads, provided another staff member hasn't taken it down. I'm guessing it's definitely not appropriate for this wiki. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 10:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : This griefer has also targetted several other wiki's with pictures of profanity. He also has multiple accounts with increased W's in his name. I suggest we take action against this transgressor. - Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 11:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) What I've done to try and help out in regards to that explicit GIF that was uploaded yesterday is upload a different one of Garrus on top of it, so as to replace it and to stop it showing in the "Recent Photos" areas. I just did that to sort've suppress the original until you or another staff member can get around to outright deleting the file. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Site Updating Greet'ns. Just noting, that wiki notice advertising the Council Era RP has been up there since I first poked around here, and I think it was dead by then, too. As the last active admin here as far as I can tell, you might take a look around to see is anything can be done to encourage new users to hang around. Just a suggestion, That Damn Sniper 10:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You could have been more polite All you had to say was stop spamming and promotion is illegal on this wiki there is n need to be a jerk. General B.H. (talk) 12:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) vandal I am not sure who it is, but the mess appears to have started on the Dragon Age wiki, where the vandal suggested I be shot for insulting Mass Effect 3's incredibly poorly crafted ending. ralok (talk) 13:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Request to use a creation. Dear Gnostic, I'm not sure if you're still active on the Mass Effect Fanon Wiki or not, but I'm scouring the wiki in search for a user created scientist for my upcoming novel. With that said, I'm wondering what happened to Jim Farrell after he secluded himself on Bekenstein. I'm asking cause the novel takes place during the Reaper Invasion, for now I'm using Gavin Archer as placeholder, but would rather use a user created scientist and I think Jim Farrel would be best suited. With your permission, it would be somewhat of a continuation of his story. -- Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 16:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, Gnostic. Don't worry, he's in good hands. I'll hint that he was drafted for the Crucible Project. Oh, and Merry Christmas. :) -- Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 19:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC) FF promotion Hi Ajax, This is Knakveey from Wikia. We were hoping to promote a fan fiction project/giveaway somewhere on the mass fanon mainpage. Perhaps on the main slider or somewhere on the right rail. Let me know your thoughts or concerns, Knakveey (talk) 20:30, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Am I allowed to promote my own Wikia here? I want more users on http://tathowyn.wikia.com/wiki/Tathowyn_Wikia. I have made a group on DeviantArt to promote it. I do not know the rules here about it. I am thinking about putting a Topic on the Forum called "Tathowyn Wikia Promotion", it will have the story that I use in all adverts for my Wikia and a link to the Main Page. In return I will use the Wikia Advertising board on the Forum on my Wikia to advertise your Wikia in the same way. I am not sure that is all. I will only do this if allowed. TheBurningPrincess (talk) 17:13, November 8, 2015 (UTC)